Games Hitsugaya Toushiro one shot
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: Request for pop51 HOPE YOU ENJOY!


Soccer Toushiro Hitsugaya one shot for pop51

Name: Rebecca ( Becki)  
Guy: Hitsugaya Toshiro ( bleach)  
Personality: Out-going, Shy around cute guys, Loves to laugh ( and she does it all the time) and she loves to make others smile, even if its at her own expense, like laughing at herself when she falls which she does a lot.  
Appearance:

Start:

You huffed as you sat down at your desk next to your best friend; who just happened to be Karin Kurosaki. Who of course was paying attention, okay she was some what paying attention which I guess you couldn't blame her you weren't paying attention at all. The two of you along with your other four friends (I'm not sure what there names are so the one with the glasses is Mikimaru, the one with the yellow hair Taro, the one with the afro is Hiro and the one with the red shirt is Izanagi 'KAY!) Mikimaru, Taro, Hiro, and Izanagi were all overly excited for the end of the school day, when gym was because you were starting the soccer unit, soccer was the BEST GAME EVER. You and Karin were always on different teams too, because you wanted to beat each other at the sport you both loved but at the moment you two were tied and that was just not acceptable. Anyway your friends usually switched from your team to the Karin's depending on who choose who because you both were the captains but then there was the other kids you got stuck with sometimes. Those other groups included the weird girl not to be mean or anything they were nice but some of them were scary looking and there were like ten of them. Then there are the really athletic boys; there are about four of them, and then the nerdy boys who just did gross stuff and there was like 5 or 6 of them. The popular guys ticked you off sometimes because they pick on your friends but other than that they stay away from you and there were only three of them. And last but the popular girls man did you hate them all five of them were bitches but their "leader" is the one who you hated the most. She was always calling you and Karin and your other friends names, picked fights with you and just thought that she was so much better than the rest of you, her name was Katsumi, closest friends was Abbi, then there were Terra, Hoshi, and Akira. If your wonder what group you guys are you the mixed matched group none of belonged to a group. You do have two other friends I forgot to mention though, Ururu and Jinta yes they go to your school and are in your class. Karin and Jinta always get into fights no matter what it's about and your responsibility to make the two of them laugh and you always do while Ururu and the others watch with big worried eyes and sweat drops. As you began to think about what the two of them are going to fight about today but your thought were interrupted by the teacher telling everyone to look up at the front, not wanting to get in trouble you did.

"Alright everyone we have a new student today so please make him feel welcome," she paused as a boy with snow white hair that looked bleached and piercing turquoise eyes came in and you noticed that he didn't look particularly happy to be there but not nervous either, in fact he looked really mad and annoyed like he had better thing to do then be there, and by he looks he probably did. Let me tell you that boy was HAWT!! You looked over at Karin and the others and saw they all had wide happy eyes. You gave them questioning looks but turned back to the boy in the front none-the-less.

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro and like I said before make him feel welcome." Your teacher said with a kind smile even though she was a hag.

"Toushiro, could you please sit next to Katsumi? Katsumi raise your hand." Your teach instructed and of course Katsumi did what she was told. That bitch!

"Okay." Toushiro answered and walked a few rows to his seat. Katsumi smiled that smile that made her popular and began talking to him quietly while the teacher began to teach class again. You just went back to looking out the window, pissed that Karin didn't seem mad like she usually didn't, but waited patiently until lunch break, and after that you got to go to gym which meant soccer. When lunch break finally came Karin, Jinta, Mikimaru, Taro, Hiro and Izanagi all shot out of their chairs faster than you even could even register what was happening but once you did you stared bewildered at them as Ururu got up and followed them over to that new kid Toushiro's desk. You cocked you head to the side.

"Huh?!?!" You said as all the students swarmed his desk well besides the popular boys Kiro, Mamoru, and Henji, they just sat there and talked as they ate their lunch. You sighed and stood up and walked over to them.

"Toushiro! What are you doing here?" You heard Karin's voice say as you made your way through the crowd.

"Eh, Karin, guys." Your heard his icy voice answer back.

"HEY, YOU DIDN"T SAY HI TO ME!!" Jinta's loud voice rang through your ears as made it you your friends. Toushiro got an irk mark on his head.

"Hi Jinta now be quiet." He growled. You, like everyone else just stood there utterly confused.

"Yeah Jinta shut up he doesn't want to hear your annoying voice either." Karin said a smirk on her face.

"WHAT, QUIET KUROSAKI IT'S NOT LIKE HE LIKES YOU ANY BETTER!" Jinta said back; well yelled back. Before Karin could say anymore though some one spoke up.

"Wait!" Katsumi said a low growl in her voice but she did well at hiding it.

"How do you losers know him?" She said jealousy evident on her voice.

"Why would they tell you?" You asked looking boredly at her.

"Shut it Rebecca, I wasn't asking you!" she growled, but you just pulled your lower eye lid down and stuck your tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh grow up Rebecca." She said standing up and crossing her arms, you tapped your chin a few times the smiled and said cutely,

"Don't wanna." Then you turned back to your friends, only to find poor Toushiro being bombarded with questions by the 'weird' group of girls, but he still answered them even if all his answers were one word answers. Then you heard Karin speak out.

"I call Toushiro for soccer!" She said grabbing his arm and sending you a triumphed smirk.

"Is he any good?" You asked cocking your head to the side.

"Heh, he's the best." She answered smirking widely.

"We'll see." You said eyeing the boy up and down. Just as you said that the bell rang signaling lunch was over and that gym began and with that you and Karin burst through the door and down the hall way to the outside fields. Your friends were all hot on your trail but the rest of the students came out with less enthusiasm; Toushiro came out almost last; he was walking with those bitches, who were all giggling but he just bored, which made you feel relieved for some reason.

Once everyone got there you finished picking teams your team had Kiro, Mamoru, Terra Akira, Hoshi, Hiro, Taro, Jinta, around four of the weird girls, two of the athletic boys, and three of the weird boys. Karin's team had Toushiro, Katsumi, Abbi, Henji, Ururu, Mikimaru, Izanagi, six weird girls, one athletic boy, and three of the weird boys. So amazingly your teams were even.

"Alright! Let's start!" Karin said punching a fist in the air. You got the ball for your team, but as you were running toward your goal THE BALL WAS SWEPT AWAY FROM YOU. You snapped your head to the culprit and found that Toushiro had already kicked in the goal and your jaw literally dropped while Karin smirked at you. That's basically how it went through the whole game and at the end you only had two while Karin's team had ten and to make matters worse you had played goalie for a part of the game and you had ended scrapping your elbow and knee up because you had to slide to try and stop on of Toushiro's Kicks but it still ending up forcing its self into the net but after Karin and everyone else made sure you were okay you went back to playing. So now that gym was over everyone was hurrying home Karin and the others usually walk home with you but today everyone had to get home quick so you all went your separate ways. Once you didn't see anyone from school you sat down on a near by bench and held your knee which had suffered worse damage than your elbow.

"Ow…" you mumbled small tears began to well in your bright brown eyes as you whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Someone's voice broke through your whimpers and you snapped your head up to see Toushiro standing there.

"T-Toushiro?" You said shocked that he was in front you when no one had been around a second ago.

"Yeah Toushiro I'm fine don't worry okay." You mumbled a light blush on your face because he caught you crying.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have been crying." He said looking at your injury then at your face and you might have had something to say if you hadn't realized just how beautiful he was. The way the setting sun made his eyes glowing with a weird yet gorgeous color of orange over his teal eyes and how his hair light up along with his skin, he truly looked like an angel to you. When you snapped out of your daze you blushed.

"No don't worry I'm fine." You said raising your hands up and standing up quickly; bad move. Searing pain ran through you leg as it hit the ground and you winced noticeably, then you heard Toushiro sigh and he grabbed your elbow in his hand and gently pulled you to him relieving the pressure on your hurt leg making it feel better, he also put you elbow around his neck and his hand went around your waist letting you put all your weight on him.

"What are you-."

"I'm sorry it's my fault you got hurt right? At least let me take you home so I don't feel as bad about it than I already do okay." He said looking away and you could tell this kind of situation is uncomfortable for him but he was helping you home so he was really a lot nicer than all the other boys in your school, so you smiled okay.

"Okay." You answered. The walk home was really fun. You and Toushiro talked a lot and you ended up finding out that he liked looking at the sky and eating watermelon. You also found out how he and Karin know each other, but alas like all good things this walk had to come to an end as well.

"Thanks for walking me home Toushiro." You said with a smile on your face. He gave you a small smile back and answered.

"You're welcome." He said going to leave.

"Ah, wait! Do you want to come in for a minute?" You asked praying that you didn't sound too hopeful. He turned back to you and stared at you with his piercing eyes.

"Sure." He answered before walking back to you as you made way for him to come in the door, which he did. After you two took off your shoes you lead him to the living room and you both sat down on the couch.

"So umm do you want water or something?" you asked trying to break the awkward silence that had feel on you two.

"Sure." He said looking at you. So you got up and started walking toward the kitchen but of course being you, you just had to not see a sock on the floor and slipped backwards falling on your butt.

"Ow…" you said as anime tears began to fall from your eyes but you still giggled even if it hurt really badly and you heard a chuckle behind you as well so you snapped your head to see who it came from even though Toushiro was the only one in the house at the moment. And you were right it was Toushiro because he had an amused smile on his face, and his eyes were bright and happy.

"Do you fall like that often?" he asked looking at you from over the couch.

"Hehe, yep!" you answered rubbing the back of your head. He smiled at you again and got up then walked over to you, then reached a hand out to you.

"Here." He said as you looked at it before grabbing it and pulling yourself up. Then you two went and got some drinks and snacks and just talked about random stuff until he got a call and had to leave but you saw him the next day in school and did the same thing again but this time Toushiro was on your team not Karin's and he walked you home yet again and the two of you just sat there and talked; you told him that your parents were away on business; which was true. This happened for about a week until something weird happened. You were walking home alone because Toushiro had to leave because of call, when all of the sudden this huge black monster with white teeth that looked like a centipede was in front of you. It hit the ground next to you causing it to shake so you ended up falling on your butt. But you stood up quickly and ran as fast as your legs would carry you, but being who you were you ended tripping over a rock.

"Crap!" you said under your breath as you felt searing pain turn into a throbbing ach in your ankle, and you flipped yourself over just in time to see the monster bring one of its claws down on you, so you closed you eyes waiting for the pain you knew was coming but it never came. When you looked up to see why you hadn't been killed you saw Toushiro in some weird and white and black uniform stopping the claw with the flat of his sword your eyes widened he slashed the monster and it turned to ice then broke into millions of pieces.

"Toushiro!" He snapped his head to look at you looking shocked but you stood up and ran over to him.

"What was that thing?" You asked once you got closer to him.

"You can see me?" he asked the shocked look gone; you just nodded and he sighed.

"I see, wait here for a minute and I'll be right back." He said before disappearing. You huffed and sat down right on the spot while crossing your arms. Once the snow white haired boy returned back in his regular clothes he told you that you guys had to go to your house before he told you anything, so obviously you did.

"Okay look," He said then paused looking at you with an unsure glance.

"I'm not sure if you know what they are or not but I'm a shinigami and that monster that was attacking you was a hollow or a type of creature born from human souls once they spend to long in the human world without going to Soul Society, or the place you know as heaven or passing on. Hollows also have supernatural powers that most other souls besides shinigami do not have; these powers devour the souls of both living and dead humans, that's probably why it came after you." He explained calmly while your head was spinning with the new information you just received.

"So um does that mean you're going to have to go back to this Soul Society place?" you asked casting your eyes downward and you heard him sigh.

"Yeah that means I have to go back soon." He said looking at the floor as well.

"Oh." You said quietly, feeling your eyes brim with salty tears. You then felt a finger under you chin which gently got lifted up so you were looking into Toushiro's piercing turquoise eyes and he slowly and cautiously moved his head forward slowly closing his eyes to half-lids.

"Please don't cry." He whispered before letting his icy lips fall softly onto yours. You were shocked for a few moments before you started kissing back shyly, when he got a response from you he gently put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you down onto your back on the couch. You let out a soft squeak of surprise giving him perfect access to your awaiting mouth. You moaned as his tongue danced with your to a rhythm only the two of you knew. The hand that wasn't next to your head found its way to your hands and he laced his fingers with yours, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand. After Toushiro was sure that he had covered every spot in your mouth with his saliva he slowly lifted his head away from yours; a string of saliva connecting your mouths.

"Becki?" He said softly; a mere whisper full of passion.

"Yes?" you whispered back just as softly.

"Is it okay if we do this?" He asked even softer than before. You paused for a minute before you saw the nervousness and fear for rejection in his eyes than you smiled softly.

"Yes." You said bringing his head back down to yours; giving him another heated kiss. He returned your smile but broke away from the kiss making you whimper unhappily but before you could say anything he had already ripped your shirt off and was back to kissing you fast and furiously. You gave a throaty moan as he shoved his tongue down your throat. He let his cold hands run up under your shirt and run over your stomach where he stopped and started to draw circles around it feeling your muscles tense bellow his fingertips. You moaned again as he ran his fingers up higher and let them trace under your bra, making you whimper for more interaction. A smirk formed on his lips as he kissed letting his fingertips touch you even lighter than before; you broke the kiss but he just went down to your neck.

"Toushiro-," your voice was cut off by a moan that forced its way through your lips because Toushiro had moved to your neck and was nipping in random places trying to find your soft spot.

"Please…..don't tease me." You whimpered quickly and he began to massage your stomach harder than before. When he found your soft spot on the junction of your neck where your shoulder and neck meant, you moaned louder than you had so far and sunk his pearly teeth into your skin making it bleed then he lapped up the blood and sucked on it for a while, causing an deep purple mark to appear there. After he was satisfied with his work he moved to the other side of your neck and began sucking on it while he let his hands travel to your pants and then unbuttoned them, and practically tore them off. You shivered lightly as the cold air brushed against your naked legs, then a thought popped into your head, why should he be the one to get all the fun? A small smirk made its way to your face as you felt his fingers run along the lining of your panties, then you flipped him over before he had a chance to realize what was happening. A shocked look came over his face as you straddled his waist, but you just smiled cutely at him a bit his jaw bone lightly and continued to lick your way down his throat as he suppressed a few small moans. All the sudden you growled angrily when you got to his collarbone but couldn't go any lower due to the fact that he still had his shirt on, which was blocking your way down to his chest.

"W-what?" Toushiro asked breathlessly, noticing your growl. You didn't say anything just grabbed the bottom of his shit and tossed it over his head, leaving his pale chest exposed to you. You smirked when you saw his perfectly chiseled abs, then you lightly began to run your fingers over them, feeling goose bumps arise on his perfect skin. A throaty moan left his mouth as you rubbed you fingers around the waistline of his pants.

"Becki-." His needy voice was cut off by a lustful moan that left his mouth. You nuzzled your nose in his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?" You ask letting your hand slip down his pants. His breath caught in his throat as you gently massaged his erection through his boxers. A moan left his lips before he attempted to continue what he was saying.

"S-stop t-teasing me." He breathed moaning again as he bucked his hips into your hand, yearning for more attention from you.

"Think of this as pay back." You whispered lightly kissing his jaw bone. He shivered as you started pulling off his pants and boxers, once they were pulled down you, you began to lick your way down his body tracing his muscles with your tongue then you stopped and blushed when you saw his erection. Then you lifted your eyes up to meet his and he gave you a smug smirk and you blushed again, but decided you weren't going to let his beautiful face get to you, so you kissed the tip of his cock, loving the way he quivered beneath you. You smirk before taking the whole thing in your mouth, causing a throaty moan to erupt from his mouth. After you enjoyed yourself by sucking on it for a little while Toushiro bucked his hips into your mouth and released while he threw his head back and moaned your name. Once his organism was over he flipped you onto your back.

"Becki, are you sure I can do this?" he whispered into your ear, you rolled your eyes before answering.

"I came this far with you didn't I, so I want to go all the way." You said with a reassuring smile, he nodded before slowly pushing into your body. After he was all the way in he held as still as possible for you so you could get used to him inside of you. Once the pain that had shot threw your body subsided you pushed down on him signaling him to move. He pulled half way out and then slammed back in again making you both moan I ecstasy. So you both had a quick needy rhythm going until Toushiro hit a spot inside of you causing you to scream as stars filled your vision and smirk appeared on his face. He continued to hit that spot before slowing his movements listening to your whimpers of protest.

"Becki, tell me you love me." He said kissing you jaw.

"I-I…" you tried but he moved forward just a little before stopping and you whimpered again.

"Becki?" He said enjoying the cute look on your face as he tortured you.

"I l-love-." You tried again but he couldn't think of the rest of the sentence.

"Hmm." He mumbled dragging his nose up your neck.

"I LOVE YOU!" you screamed as he slammed into your sweet spot as you released onto his cock. Feeling your walls tighten around his member he let his seed fill your body, before collapsing on top of you. After awhile you both finally caught your breath and he rolled to the side of you.

"Toushiro?" You asked looking at him.

"Hmm?" He breathed looking back at you.

"Do you have to go back to that soul society place again?" You said scared of his answer; he sighed before speaking.

"Yeah, I do but I think I'll be able to come and play with you again love." He said winking at you with a smirk, you smirked back.

"I don't know about you but that was an even better game then soccer." You whispered before you both fell into a deep sleep with dreams filled with each other knowing that this is one game that will never end.


End file.
